A Bitter Calling
by KHwhitelion
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Aside from her name, K.T Kirk has no connection with her grandfather. So who or what is attacking her ship, and why are they asking for James T. Kirk?


**Wow……………..this is from like, forever ago….but I always liked it, so I decided to post it. **

**Note, no matter how this may seem, this is a one-shot, so it will NOT be continued.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain!! Emergency leakage in the life support system!!" Came the cry of a young engineer through the main speaker overhead. She ran faster, trying at all cost to avoid the constant sparks that leapt out of the walls at her, trying to stop her, trying to prevent her from reaching the Bridge. But she had to. The entire crew of the US.S Legacy depended on her, the captain, to remain calm, despite the fear and confusion she felt buzzing around her head. "Captain!! Capt-" She heard engineer's voice cut off sharply as an array of smoke and fiery ashes flew up at her. Shielding her eyes from the burning haze, Captain K. T. Kirk dashed onward, determined to keep her balance even as the entire vessel began jerking awkwardly in various directions. Her stomach lurched. These were not normal circumstances. Indeed, the Legacy had been on a mission of peace to the planet Froma 4, and as her science officer had informed her, there were no enemy ships within 40,000 light years. It should have been an easy assignment. However, all that had changed. All of a sudden, Kirk and her entire crew were fighting for their lives. And to make matters worse, none of them knew why.

"Kirk!" Called a familiar voice. She looked up, relieved, to see the ship's doctor, and also her closest friend, standing in front of her.

"McCoy! Thank goodness you're alright!" Kirk wheezed slightly, coughing up a fit of dust. She turned to see her friend smile. "Well, I've had better days." He chuckled, brushing his dirty blond sweat-stricken hair out of his eyes. He was a good deal younger than she was, but almost half a head taller. However, it was hard to make out his features in the smoke filled hallway. She walked over to him, brushing her own dark brown hair out of her face. Her hands were covered with ashes. Wiping them off on the tunic of her red-black uniform, she made a small motion with her head, indicating that they should reach the Bridge as soon as possible. McCoy nodded, and together they continued to the nearest turbo-lift. No doubt the rest of her crew needed medical attention. Abruptly then, Kirk and McCoy were racked against the left wall of the main corridor. Kirk slowly rose to her feet. She looked around. The other crewmen and women were on the ground as well. However, as she took a step towards them, many appeared unconscious or severely injured. She threw a glance over her shoulder. McCoy seemed okay. Just shook up a bit. She decided to continue down the hall, leaving the ship's doctor to attend to the casualties. The turbo-lift was too risky. One malfunction and that could very well be the end of her. Her breath was beginning to give way. But she didn't stop. She wouldn't. Not until she had reached the Bridge, not until she had some idea of who or what had control of the ship.

_Her_ ship.

"I've got your ship, Captain." Kirk jumped, and whipped out her phaser. As her eyes darted around the room, she realized she was the only one for yards. The corridor was as lifeless as ....  
" .... And I don't intend to give you control again. Not until you give me what I want."

Kirk's heart began to race. There was no logic to the situation. Luckily, Starfleet Academy had prepared her to face the illogical. She sighed. Then, after hesitating for a moment, said, "Who are you? Who gives you the right to do this?" Suddenly, the ail around her broke out into an ear piercing cackle.

"Oh, my name is not important right now. But if you want your ship returned to you, you must answer a question about one that is."

Kirk tensed. She did not approve of being addressed in such a manner. However, the word "okay" managed to form itself on her lips. She felt the sweat trickling down her forehead. "I'll answer your question!" She suddenly shrieked, "Just leave my crew alone!" There was an appeased sigh at the back of her neck. Then a delighted laugh.

"Where can I find Captain James T. Kirk?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In case anyone cares, this was based on an-rp sort of game my brother and I played when I was younger. Being fans of TOS, we decided our characters (we were others too, but the MAIN characters we'd play) were Captain K.T Kirk of the U.S.S Legacy, and Dr. George McCoy, Kirk's first officer….although I kinda forgot that when I wrote this and accidentally made him the doctor. Oh well. K.T is Kirk's granddaughter, and George is McCoy's grandson. The original plot behind this snip-it was going to lead into that….but it was so long ago, I've forgotten most if not all of where I was going with this. If anyone wants to read more, then by all means, I'll give you permission to continue this yourselves, but I'm done with it.**

**Oh yes, as to who the 'villain' is….anyone know? Hint: There's a quote from said villain in this one-shot. Remember where it's from and you'll have your answer!**


End file.
